


[VID] Londo Mollari | Black Sky

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: "Isn't it strange, G'Kar? When we first met I had no power and all the choices I could ever want. And now I have all the power I could ever want and no choices at all."





	[VID] Londo Mollari | Black Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t think I’d ever make an edit for our tragic bastard emperor but here we are. It definitely isn’t perfect, but I’m pretty happy with how it turned out considering I only let myself spend a couple days on it.

 

[Reblog link](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/180182827023/didnt-think-id-ever-make-an-edit-for-our-tragic)

[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBk6oTbzWME)


End file.
